Dorothy Gale
Dorothy Gale is a little girl from Kansas. She also is an orphan who lived on a farm. She made several trips to the magical Land of Oz with her pet dog, Toto. Dorothy, along with her Aunt and Uncle eventually moved to Oz permanently and became immortal. They live in the Emerald City with Dorothy's best friend Princess Ozma who is the child ruler of all the land and who made Dorothy a princess of Oz forever. Description Dorothy Gale is a fictional character created in the year 1900 by L. Frank Baum, creator and author of the Oz legacy. She is just like any other little country girl of her time, ordinary, average and a well grown child for her age. Her exact age is never given in the book series by L. Frank Baum, but her character is no older than twelve. Out of Baum's fourteen original Oz books which are sequels to the first story, Dorothy is introduced in the first book, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. She is its protagonist and was illustrated by W. W. Denslow to appear to be a chubby six to twelve-year-old with her trademark braided pigtails. In the rest of the books, the characters including her are drawn by john R. Neill. Her character and personality traits are generally of innocence and truth. Dorothy is always positive and honest, loving, humble, usually sweet tempered, and loves her dog, the loyal Toto, very much. Baum describes her as having a round, rosy face, chubby little hands, big earnest eyes, and a merry laugh. She is an optimistic dreamer, like her dead mother, and her Aunt Em has suggested that the Fairies marked her at birth, since she has been protected in all her amazing and even dangerous adventures through many strange places. In the Land of Oz Dorothy and Toto are very popular after the first trip to that magical land and are mostly known for being the means of killing the Wicked Witches of the East and West. Princess Ozma, who is Dorothy's best friend and most trusted confidant made her an official princess of Oz. Princess Ozma is the child Queen and rightful ruler of all of Oz, but was not spoiled by her high title or the magnificence and luxurious lifestyle around her. She and Dorothy remained down to earth and unselfish. Dorothy and Ozma are also very close to Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, who is like a mother figure to both girls. The trio are loved by everyone in Oz for their simple sweetness, good manners and compassion. Dorothy and Ozma live lives of luxury in the Emerald City and reside in the Royal Palace of Oz in the center of the city. Eventually Ozma gave Dorothy her very own apartment suites in the Palace when Dorothy, her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry were all invited to leave Kansas forever and live in Oz permanently. In Oz Dorothy wears only the finest jewlery and fancy dresses fit for only a princess. When Ozma isn't sitting on her royal jeweled throne in her Palace chamber listening to the problems and request of her people, she can be found with Dorothy, arm in arm in the royal rose garden, walking amoung the blossoming roses, giggling, sharing little secrets, and friendly kisses on the cheek. History The Wonderful Wizard of Oz: set in circa 1900, Dorothy is a little orphan girl who lived in the mist of the great Kansas prairies, which are grey and dull. Not a tree, river, or building could be seen across the farm lands. There she and her hard working but very poor Uncle Henry, a farmer and Aunt Em, his wife, stayed on a small and poverty stricken farm. Dorothy had no friends at all, only a companion who was her pet dog named Toto. Toto made Dorothy laugh and kept her young at heart as she played with him all day long. And he stopped her from turning as dull and grey as everything else around her, like her Aunt and Uncle. One day, while Aunt Em was washing dishes in the house, Uncle Henry and Dorothy were on the front porch looking up at the dark cloudy sky. Uncle Henry called cyclone and ran to look after his animal stock. Aunt Em dropped her work immediately and rushed for the storm cellar. The horrible cyclone came about, closer and closer, and strong enough to crush any building in it's path. Unfortunately the farm house was right in the way of the oncoming Tornado. While Uncle Henry was busy with the stock, and Aunt Em was safe inside the cellar, Toto jumped out of Dorothy's arms and hid under the bed. Dorothy was able to fetch Toto but not in time to make it to the cellar. The winds swept the farm house up with Dorothy and Toto stuck inside and it was carried off far, far away and high up into the sky and then taken to the magical and enchanted Land of Oz. The twister eventually dropped the house where it crash landed in the county of the blue Munchkins, which accidentally fell right on top of the Wicked Witch of the East, crushing and killing her instantly. Dorothy and Toto stepped out of the farm house and were left speechless by the breathtaking and colorful sights all around them. There was blue skies and tall trees bearing rich and ripe fruit, with birds chirping and singing sweetly in the branches. There were little brooks of sparkkling water and green grass with lovely flowers on every hand. Dorothy and Toto were then both greeted by the friendly Munchkin people who inhabited the East country of Oz. And they also met the Good Witch of the North, a little fat and jolly old woman who was short and dressed in all white with bells and stars sprinkled all over her clothing, with a tall pointed hat on her head. She was a dear, close friend of the Munchkins who came and thanked Dorothy for killing the Wicked Witch of the East and for freeing the Munchkins from many years of unhappy bondage. And to Dorothy's shock, there indeed under the corner of the house, two feet were sticking out from under it, wearing magic Sliver Shoes. They all declared Dorothy a good Witch and a hero. Dorothy was frightened at first, then glad she was of help. But her greatest wish was to just get her and Toto back home again where they belonged, with Aunt Em. Yet the Land of Oz was surrounded by a vast Deadly Desert that cut all of the land off from the rest of the world which kept it hidden from other civilized countries. No one crossed it and lived to tell about it. So the Witch of the North took out her magic slate and wrote on it in white chalk, asking what Dorothy should do. The slate read: "Let Dorothy go to the city of Emeralds." So the only way for help was for Dorothy and Toto to travel to the Emerald City which stood in the exact center of Oz. There Dorothy could speak to the Great Oz, the most powerful Wizard in all the land to ask him for a way to possibly get to back Kansas again. The Good Witch gave Dorothy the magic Silver Shoes as a gift, after the Wicked Witch had turned to dust after dying because she was so old. The shoes held a very powerful yet mysterious charm, for what it was no one knew. The old woman then gently kissed Dorothy upon the forehead, leaving a round, shining mark the glowed for good luck and protection and then she spun around three times and magically disappeared. The Muchkin people thanked Dorothy once more and wished her and Toto a safe and well journey. Dorothy then put on her only clean dress of faded blue and white gingham, along with the Silver Shoes and began walking down the Yellow Brick Road as her Silver Shoes Tinkled merrily against the hard paved bricks. The yellow brick road was the only road that lead all the way to the Emerald City. While on her journey, she met a rich Munchkin man named Boq, and she celebrated with the wealthiest Munchkin people who heald a great feast and banquet in honor for Dorothy for freeing them. The next day later on down the yellow brick road, Dorothy met a living Scarecrow in a cornfield, who wished for brains to be a great thinker, later Dorothy and her new friend met a Tin Woodman who was a helpless romantic with a tragic backstory. He was found rusted in the dark forest, but wanted nothing more but a heart to love again. And last but not least in the jungle like forest, the travelers came across a Cowardly Lion, who wished for some real courage to be brave and King of all beasts. Dorothy invited all three of them to come along and join her and Toto on the way to see the Wizard so they could all ask him for his help and to have their wishes granted also. After many dangerous adventures throughout the land, such as encountering the fierce, flesh hungry beast of the forest called Kalidahs, crossing a raging river on a raft, nearly drowning, and falling asleep while crossing the Deadly Poppy Field. The group safely made it to the tall, glowing, and glittering jeweled gates of the Emerald City at last and asked the Guardian of the Gates to speak with the Wizard. Once inside the gates they were all forced to wear green spectacles like all of the other citizens who resided within, to protect they're eyes from being blinded by the emeralds. They then were lead by the solider with the green whiskers into the city and to the palace of the Wizard. Dorothy and her companions were each given comfortable rooms to stay in. Dorothy put on a pretty green dress of crochet silk and tied a silk bow around Toto's neck as a new collar. Thanks to Dorothy's Silver Shoes, the Wizard agreed to grant he and her friends an audience. But he would only see them one day at a time. Dorothy was the first to talk to him. He appeared to her as a giant green floating head on a royal throne of emeralds. She told him all about her adventures in Oz and if he would help her get home again. The Wizard agreed to help her but he also commanded her to kill the Wicked Witch of the West first. Next was the Scarecrow's turn. But this time Oz appeared as a beautiful lady. Then The Tin Woodman spoke to him, and this time he appeared as a terrible beast. And to the Cowardly Lion he was a glowing ball of fire. Despite his shape shifting ways, he told all of them the same exact thing, to kill the Wicked Witch of the West if they wanted their wishes gran ted. So the group of friends went searching for Wicked Witch in the West land of the yellow Winkies. Now this Witch was even more Wicked than the one of the East. And she was said to be so Wicked and old, that the blood in her body had dried up long ago. She also had only one eye, but this eye was so strong and powerful that it could see any part of Oz no matter how far off it was. So with this eye the Wicked Witch saw the travelers walking on her land gradually approaching. The Witch sent her killer wolves, crows, bees, and Winkie guards one by one to kill them. But Dorothy and her friends luckily defeated them all, every time which infuriated the Witch. So she eventually used her magical Golden Cap to call her Winged Monkeys. She said the magic words and commanded the monkeys to kill Dorothy and her company. But when the monkeys tried to obey the Witches orders, they all saw the glowing mark of the Good Witch's kiss on Dorothy's forehead. Seeing this, they dared not to harm her. Instead they lifted Dorothy and Toto up into the air and brought her before the Witch's yellow castle, where she made Dorothy a kitchen slave. The Wicked Witch knew that the Silver Shoes had magical powers and she wanted them to use for herself to gain more power and take over all of Oz. One day the Witch thought up of a wicked plan to steal them and get what she wanted. She tricked Dorothy then placed an iron bar in the middle of the floor where Dorothy was cleaning. The Witch also cast a spell to make it invisible. Dorothy, going about her daily chores as a slave, tripped over the bar and fell so hard that one of her Silver Shoes came off and the Witch greedily snatched it up before Dorothy could get back on her feet. Dorothy demanded the Witch to give her the shoe back but the Witch would not and smiled Wickedly. Dorothy was so angry that in a state of despair, she tossed a bucket of cleaning water at the Witch soaking her from head to toe. Unfortunately for the Witch, she quickly melted completely away like brown sugar and that was the end of her and all of her Wickedness. Dorothy was thanked by the Winkies for freeing them from slavery. And she was praised for ridding Oz of its Wicked Witches. She and her companions finally reunited and returned to the Emerald City to finally claim their rewards. But to their dismay, they all discovered that the Wizard was a phony humbug and illusionist. The Wizard confessed to Dorothy and her friends all about his tricks and fake magic. He told them he made all of the people in the city wear green tinted glasses so eveything would appear green, even though it wasnt. The Wizard also promised to make it all up to them by giving the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Cowardly Lion their desires and promising to take Dorothy home in a hot air balloon. On the day the Balloon was ready, it lifted off too early, while Dorothy was looking for Toto in the streets of the Emerald City who ran into the crowd of citizens to bark at a little green kitten. The Balloon sailed into the sky with only the Wizard inside and disappeared into the clouds in the sky. Dorothy became very sad that she was left behind. But all hope was not yet lost. Dorothy and her companions then traveled away to the land of the red Quadlings to find the beautiful Sorceress Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, and ask her for her help. After several more strange adventures, through the forest of the Fighting Trees, the Dainty China Country, and over the hill of the Hammer-Heads, they finally arrived at Glinda's pretty ruby red castle which was guarded by pretty girl soldiers around Dorothy's age. The girl soldiers led the group of travelers inside were they could clean up nicely and look presentable for Glinda. Glinda sat upon her ruby throne as Dorothy told her all of her long story. Glinda then kindly told the child about the charm of the Silver Shoes she had been wearing since her arrival in the Land of Oz, and that all she had to do was knock the heels together three times and command them to take her wherever she wished to go in the entire world. After a tearful goodbye to her three friends and thanking Glinda, Dorothy did just that. She and Toto were both teleported and carried over the desert that surrounded Oz and back home again in Kansas. The Silver Shoes fell off of her feet right into the desert, and were lost forever. Dorothy sat up and looked far off across the field of the prairies and saw her Uncle Henry who was milking the cows by the barn. Aunt Em came out of the brand new farm house that Uncle Henry had built to replace the old one that got lost in the storm. Aunt Em was watering the cabbages when she looked up to see Dorothy running towards her with Toto barking loudly. Aunt Em hugged Dorothy and covered the child in kisses. Aunt Em asked Dorothy where had she come from and been. Dorothy told her about Oz and how glad she and Toto were to be home again. The End (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) Because of the cyclone damage in the first story and worry over Dorothy's extended disappearance, Uncle Henry has been ordered by his doctor to take some time off and away from the Kansas farm. So he decided to take a vacation and travel over seas to Australia to see relatives. He and Dorothy (this is the first of the Oz books in which the reader learns her last name) are aboard a steamship traveling there when they are caught in a fierce storm and separated. Dorothy is tossed overboard in a large chicken coop along with Billina, a yellow hen that was also on board Dorothy and Billina wash ashore in a mysterious land and pick something to eat from a lunch pail tree. She guesses that they are in a "fairy country" because lunch pails don't normally grow on trees and animals like Billina don't talk, but it's not Oz because that country has no seashore. They come across a message inscribed in the sand, "BEWARE THE WHEELERS!" Soon they meet these gaudily dressed, loud-yelling creatures, who have wheels instead of hands and feet, and roll around on all fours. They climb a rocky mountain to escape them and find a door carved into its side. Having found the key by it, they open it and find Tik-Tok, a round copper mechanical man whom they activate by winding up all three of his clockwork motors (one each for thinking, motion, and speech) with a key like a wind-up toy. Tik-Tok tells Dorothy and Billina about the Land of Ev where they are now and the loss of its royal family to the magic of the Nome King. He takes them to safety from the Wheelers to the royal residence where the head-exchanging Princess Langwidere (the niece of the deceased king of Ev) locks them in a high tower. Tik-Tok stops in mid-motion unable to move again until he is wound up again with his key. By coincidence Princess Ozma, the child Queen, and her companions (many of whom appeared in the two previous Oz books) cross the Deadly Desert with the aid of a magic carpet provided by Glinda to free the royal family of Ev, and Princess Ozma has Dorothy released from Princess Langwidere's custody. Cheerful reunions are had by the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion. And new introductions are made to Ozma and the Hungry Tiger, a massive large tiger hamstrung by his conscience. The expedition journeys to the underground kingdom of the Nomes, where their King reveals that he has turned the royal family into decorative decor ornaments around his palace to add to his Nic-Nac collections. The Oz people are given the option to guess which ornaments they are (he doesn't reveal that they are royal purple ones), but if they fail, they will also become ornaments. Ozma, the twenty-seven soldiers of the Royal Army of Oz, the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and Tik-Tok all suffer this fate (Dorothy escapes it only by touching a purple ornament in one of her guesses). When the guests from Oz retire one night, Billina learns which of the Nome King's ornaments were once people and about the Magic Belt that he wears around his waist. Billina was originally not going to be allowed to guess, but she so infuriates the Nome King by laying an egg (poisonous to any Nome) under his throne that he lets her do so. All of her guesses turn out to be right, thanks to her learning his transformation secrets. He commands his army to recapture all of them by force, but Dorothy takes his magic belt, the Army's sole private takes the offensive, and Billina's eggs are left in their paths so they don't dare follow. After returning the royal family of Ev (the queen mother, five boys, and five girls) to their rightful place, Ozma, Dorothy, and the others return to Oz where a great victory celebration and banquet is held in the Emerald City. Dorothy is officially made a princess of Oz and Billina elects to remain there. And Ozma and Dorothy become best friends and Ozma uses the magic belt to send Dorothy back to Australia to be reunited with Uncle Henry. (Ozma of Oz) On their way home from Australia, Dorothy and Uncle Henry stopped in San Francisco. Uncle Henry went right to Hugson's Ranch to visit his brother-in-law Bill Hugson. Dorothy stayed with friends in San Francisco for a week, then traveled by train to Hugson's Siding, where she met her cousin Zeb. On their way from the siding to the ranch, a great earthquake opened the ground in front of them and they fell in, carriage and all. After many adventures they found themselves in Oz where Dorothy and her friends were welcomed warmly. After a brief stay, she returned home to Kansas. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) A Shaggy Man appeared at the Kansas farm and asked Dorothy for directions. While showing him the road they became inexplicably lost after a long journey during which they met Button-Bright and Polychrome, they arrived in Oz just in time for Ozma's birthday party. When the celebration ended Dorothy returned once more to Kansas. (The Road to Oz) When Aunt Em and Uncle Henry were facing foreclosure on their farm, Dorothy went to Ozma who suggested that she move to Oz permanently, along with them. She introduced them to all her friends in Oz and took them on a tour of some of the unusual sights. Upon their return to the Emerald City, they learned of the Nome King's impending invasion, which the Scarecrow and Ozma managed to halt. Nevertheless, Glinda decided to make Oz invisible to the rest of the world to prevent further invasions, and Dorothy wrote a final letter to L. Frank Baum to explain that he would never hear from Oz again. (The Emerald City of Oz) After getting settled into her life as a princess of Oz, Dorothy assisted in the search for ingredients that would contribute to a potion capable of reversing the spell of petrification on Unc Nunkie and Margolotte. (The Patchwork Girl of Oz) Shortly after, two girls arrived from America who soon became fast friends with Dorothy: Betsy Bobbin and Mayre "Trot" Griffiths. (Tik-Tok of Oz and The Scarecrow of Oz) Dorothy watched the adventures of Inga, Prince of Pingaree, in Ozma's Magic Picture, and along with the Wizard rescued him and his companions from Kaliko, the new Nome King. (Rinkitink in Oz) When Ozma was stolen, Dorothy was part of a party that went to find out what had happened to her. They searched various parts of Winkie Country before they found out that she had been stolen by Ugu the Shoemaker. They ventured to his new wicker castle, and after the Wizard helped them get past some magical resistance, they got inside. There, he rendered most of the party powerless, except for Dorothy, who had the Nome King's magic belt. She had a magic duel with Ugu, during which she turned him into a pigeon and he escaped. (The Lost Princess of Oz) Dorothy went with Ozma to Jinjur's house, where the Tin Woodman, Scarecrow, Woot the Wanderer, and Polychrome had been transformed into unnatural forms. Ozma transformed them back, and afterwards Dorothy hoped to join the Tin Woodman's party to go meet Nimmie Amee, and she hinted such; but he didn't take the hint, so she returned to the Emerald City instead. (The Tin Woodman of Oz) One day, Dorothy and Ozma took the Red Wagon to visit Glinda in her palace in Quadling Country, where she learned from the Great Book of Records that the Flatheads had gone to war with the Skeezers. Ozma set out to go and resolve the war, and Dorothy asked to go with her. They journeyed to the Flatheads' mountain, where they met the Supreme Dictator, who refused to submit to Ozma's rule. They escaped and met the Skeezers, where Queen Coo-ee-oh also refused and took them prisoner. Dorothy was quite indignant at Coo-ee-oh's rude treatment of Ozma but could do nothing about it. When Coo-ee-oh submerged the city and left to attack the Flatheads, she was transformed into a swan, leaving Dorothy and Ozma stranded underwater until Glinda and her party came to rescue them. (Glinda of Oz) When the Scarecrow left to find his family tree, Dorothy and the Cowardly Lion went to try and find him. They went to his mansion, where they learned he hadn't returned. When they tried to get back to the Emerald City, they got lost, finding themselves in Pokes, where they met Sir Hokus of Pokes, who joined their party. They encountered many adventures as they traveled across Oz, finally arriving at the Deadly Desert where they met the Comfortable Camel and the Doubtful Dromedary. They then found Wish Way, which allowed their wishes to come true. Dorothy wished the rest of them would stop wishing, and then she wished for them all to be where the Scarecrow was. They found him on the Silver Islands, where he was emperor; together they tried to escape but found they couldn't climb the bean pole back to Oz without leaving the animals behind. So they faced the Scarecrow's people and told them he would abdicate the throne. They refused, and the Gheewizard prepared to turn the Scarecrow into his human form. But Dorothy opened her magic parasol, and accidentally deflected the Gheewizard's potion onto the three princes. Soon after, she used the former to take them home, and after that, to rescue Sir Hokus, who had grown onto the Scarecrow's bean pole. (The Royal Book of Oz) Canon Appearances * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (first appearance) * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz * The Road to Oz * The Emerald City of Oz * Little Wizard Stories of Oz :* "Little Dorothy and Toto" * The Patchwork Girl of Oz * Tik-Tok of Oz * The Scarecrow of Oz * Rinkitink in Oz * The Lost Princess of Oz * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz * Glinda of Oz * The Royal Book of Oz * Kabumpo in Oz * The Cowardly Lion of Oz * Grampa in Oz * The Lost King of Oz * The Wishing Horse of Oz In other prose In Magic Land In Magic Land, the girl protagonist modelled on Dorothy is named Ellie Smith. ''Magician of Oz'' and sequels Dorothy meets Jamie Diggs, the great grandson of the Wizard at Glinda's palace. She receives a special gift of his friendship by Ozma, which represents the central theme of the book. Dorothy,along with Toto, accompanies Jamie who is declared the new Royal Magician of Oz, on his journey to battle the Army of Trees and casts her own Spell of the Stone Morels against the army of Morel Mushrooms who have sided with the Fighting Trees. (Magician of Oz) Dorothy reunites with Jamie and meets his best friend, Buddy, when they arrive by balloon in the Emerald City. She joins them and even Ozma as they travel by balloon to explore the dark hole beneath the covered bridge in Winkie Country where the Shadow Demon was reborn. Her encounter with him while travelling by boat along the Winkie River provides Jamie a critical clue that sends him and Buddy to Mount Munch in order to save the Hyups from the Shadow Demon. (Shadow Demon of Oz) Dorothy meets Jamie's mother, Amanda, along with two Hyups, Darlene and Heavenlee. They travel to the Emerald City and reunite with the rest of Jamie's family and friends, all of whom have been transported to Oz by means of a magic box. Dorothy joins everyone as they travel south to the banks of the Munchkin River to watch the climatic battle against Cobbler the Dog, the mechanical pet of Tik-Tok, who was possesed by the evil remains of the Wicked Witch of the East. (Family of Oz) In Movies & TV 1939 film Dorothy (Judy Garland) dreams of another land somewhere Over the Rainbow when Miss Gulch threatens to take Toto away. She runs away from home with him, and meets Professor Marvel, a fake psychic who tells her to go back. When she tries to do so, she is caught in the farm house in a cyclone and taken to the Land of Oz. There, she finds out she has killed the Wicked Witch of the East and receives her ruby slippers. She embarks on a quest to meet the Wizard, who can help her get home to Kansas. ''Return to Oz'' Return to Oz is a 1985 Disney film directed by Walter Murch. It is an unofficial sequel to the 1939 MGM film despite not being a musical and far more darker. Yet like the 1939 movie, it keeps Dorothy's magic shoes ruby insted of silver like in the original book. The story is loosely based on the second and third novels in the Oz series, The Marvelous Land of Oz and Ozma of Oz. Because of the cyclone that carried the farm house away in the first story, the Gale farm is in ruins. And after her initial visit to Oz, Dorothy (Fairuza Balk) has had trouble sleeping because she can't stop thinking about there and fears her friends are in danger. She insists on the reality of her experience in that magical land. Worried for her mental health, Aunt Em and Uncle Henry take her to a psychiatrist who intends to do electroshock therapy on her. She is kept overnight, where with the help of another mysterious female patient she befriended earlier, she escapes into the rainy forest with staff chasing after them. The other girl seemingly drowns while she and Dorothy fall into a river while the latter grabs on to a nearby floating chicken coop, crawls inside, and falls asleep. It washes up on the shores of Oz the next morning. There, she finds that Billina, a yellow hen from home is with her in the coop, and is now able to talk. They go exploring Oz, and they find out that it's in a near apocalyptic state and has been taken over and ruined by the Nome King. The Yellow Brick Road has been destroyed and the Emerald City has had all of its emeralds stolen and all of its citizens have been turned to stone, including the Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion. While searching for any possible survivors, Dorothy encounters the Wheelers, a bizzar and psychotic gang who have wheels instead of hands and feet and roll around on all fours terrorizing anyone they please. They only take orders from Princess Mombi, a cruel and vain princess from an unknown land that has the ability to change her appearance by stealing the heads of beautiful females. And by taking off her own head, she changes her look whenever she pleases. Before meeting her, Dorothy meets Tik-Tok, a mechanical man who runs on clockwork. And later they befriend the sweet and gentle Jack Pumpkinhead who calls Dorothy "Mom". Along with Billina and her new found friends, Dorothy gets trapped in the highest tower of Princess Mombi's castle. There, they use the Gump head and Mombi's magic Powder of Life to escape. Finally, they cross over the Deadly Desert and reach the montain of Nomes. They encounter the King who has kidnapped the Scarecrow and also has stolen the ruby slippers. After they successfully win a cruel and unfair guessing game and trick and outsmart the Nome King they successfully defeat him. Dorothy uses the ruby slippers to wish everything better again. And restoring the Land of Oz and putting an end to its disastrous state. Dorothy brings Oz and all its people back to life. In the process she unknowingly frees Ozma, a beautiful princess whose father was the King of Oz before the Wizard arrived and ultimately took over. It is explained in the film that she had been trapped and enchanted into a mirror by Princess Mombi. Dorothy learns that she was the girl she met in the hospital and who helped her escape. As the rightful ruler of Oz, she takes the throne, Mombi is imprisoned and has her powers taken away for good and everything in Oz is safe. After saying goodbye, Dorothy gives Ozma the ruby slippers and by clicking the heels together three times, she wishes Dorothy back home to Kansas, Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, and Toto. Uncle Henry has finished building the new farm house and everything is happy there. Ozma and Dorothy remain friends and they watch over each other through her bedroom mirror and keep an eye from time to time. The film ends with Dorothy playing happily and giggling with Toto on the Kansas prairie. It was bashed by critics for being too "scary" for children and wasn't successful during the time of its release. But it gained a huge cult following of fans all over the world. In Comics ''Oz Squad'' Dorothy, now an adult years after her childhood adventures, has returned to the United States with her friends, the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion. Unfortunately, some of their old enemies have returned as well, including the Wicked Witch of the East, now known as Rebecca Eastwich. (Oz Squad) During this era, Dorothy has a son with Ozma, who they name Ozzy. (Oz Squad: March of the Tin Soldiers) ''Dorothy'' Dorothy is a jaded teenager who get swept with her car to the Land of Oz. There, she meets a robotic dog named Toto, as well as her other companions. (Dorothy) Background * In Doctor Who, the seventh Doctor's companion, Dorothy Gale McShane (nicknamed "Ace") was named after Dorothy. Furthermore, like how a storm had sent the latter to the Land of Oz, a time storm sent Ace to an alien planet. Family In the opening chapter of his first Oz book, L. Frank Baum famously informs the reader that Dorothy is an orphan who has come to live with Aunt Em and Uncle Henry (In the 1902 stage adaptation of the book, she has a still-living father). Her family name, Gale, isn't mentioned in the books until the third one, Ozma of Oz. Aunt Em and Uncle Henry are never identified as Gales in any of the Oz books (Henry is called "Henry Gale" in the 1939 movie based loosely on the first book, while in the 1985 film Return to Oz his name is Blue). The result is that Dorothy's family relationship with them is never specified. In the first chapter of Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz, Zeb tells Dorothy that his own uncle, Bill Hugson, married "your Uncle Henry's wife's sister". This seems to cement that Dorothy's blood relative is indeed Uncle Henry, since if she was related to Aunt Em, Zeb would have said "your Aunt Em's sister". Furthermore, in the second chapter of The Emerald City of Oz, Baum writes, "As for Uncle Henry, he thought his little niece merely a dreamer, as her dead mother had been." The wistful tone of this passage might be taken to suggest that Uncle Henry is Dorothy's mother's brother. In March Laumer's book Uncle Henry and Aunt Em in Oz and its companion Aunt Em and Uncle Henry in Oz, their last name is Mankato. Also, differing accounts of Dorothy's parentage are given in both, and in the fourth-wall breaking A Farewell to Oz, Laumer himself asks her which account is true. Her answer is unfortunately not given. Elsewhere in Laumer's sub-series, she marries Zippiochogollak and has a son with him who goes on to teach at the Wogglebug's university. In the film Return to Oz, Aunt Em mentions a sister named Garnet, who wouldn't be related to Dorothy directly. Real-life Dorothies Scholars and critics have considered possible real-life models for Dorothy, or at least girls who might have suggested the name to Baum. Potential candidates have included Dorothy Gage, a relation of Baum's wife Maud Gage Baum, and Dorothy Rountree, the daughter of Baum's friend Harrison Rountree. ]] as Dorothy in ''The Muppets' Wizard of Oz]] as Dorothy in Tin Man]] Credits * The Wizard of Oz (Broadway, 1902): Anna Laughlin * The Fairylogue and Radio-Plays (1908): Romola Remus * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1910): Bebe Daniels * His Majesty, the Scarecrow of Oz (1914): Violet MacMillan * The Wizard of Oz (1925): Dorothy Dwan * The Wizard of Oz (1939): Judy Garland * Journey Back to Oz (1974): Liza Minnelli * The Wiz (Broadway, 1975): Stephanie Mills * The Wiz (film, 1978): Diana Ross * Dorothy in the Land of Oz/Thanksgiving in the Land of Oz (1980) Mischa Bond * The Wizard of Oz (1982) (anime film): Aileen Quinn * Return to Oz (1985): Fairuza Balk * The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1987): Morgan Hallet * Dorothy Meets Ozma of Oz ''(1987): Janice Kawaye * ''The Wizard of Oz (animated series, 1990): Liz Georges * The Wizard of Oz in Concert: Dreams Come True (1995): Jewel Kilcher * The Wizard of Oz on Ice 1996 TV special: Oksana Baiul * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005): Ashanti * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's' (VeggieTales) (2007): Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus as Darby * De musical The Wiz (2007): Nurlaia Karim * Tin Man (2007): Zooey Deschanel as DG; Rachel Pattee as young DG; Alexis Llewellyn as young DG (voice); Grace Wheeler as Dorothy Gale * The Wiz (Broadway 2009): Ashanti * ''Tom & Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' (2011): Grey DeLisle (Nikki Yanofsky as Dorothy's singing voice) * The Wizard of Song (2012): Tara Perry as Marina the Dorothy character * Dorothy and the Witches of Oz (2012): Paulie Rojas * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014): Lea Michele * The Land of Oz (2014): Madisyn Wright Gale Gale Gale Category:Wicked Characters Category:Heroines Category:Princesses Category:Rulers in Oz Category:Protagonists Category:Once Upon a Time Characters